


Counting seconds through the night.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cool Hip AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: “Nice tattoos, who’s your artist?” The man asks, touching over Rhett’s sleeve of roses and smearing orange body paint.“I’ll give you his Instagram,” Rhett says, tugging his phone from his pocket and making the other man smile at his puppy phonecharm.“While you’re at it, can I get your number?” The man hums, moving his hips closer to Rhett’s and threading his thumbs through Rhett’s belt loops.





	1. calling my name, and i follow just to find you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a cool hip au fic from me!   
> I love this au, and i want all of you to love it with me!
> 
> follow my twitter @matttfoggy for cool hip au art, and its all on my tumblr (nerdepic) tagged as 'cool hip au'. its a name thats just stuck haha
> 
> recommended listening is "I Wanna Get Better" by Bleachers

It’s another crowded Saturday in the bar Rhett frequents. 

It’s neon night, and he’s appropriately drunk and clutching his expensive margarita in the middle of the dancefloor. The DJ is blasting some weird techno Rhett would never actively _choose_ to listen to, and he lets out a merry cheer as more neon paint is sprayed at him from another dancer’s water gun. He’s the tallest of the gaggle of people, he’s an easy target. 

He takes the straw of his drink into his mouth after a few drunken tongue-slips and makes eye contact with another tall man in the crowd. He keeps sipping as the man flashes him a smirk and wanders through the crowd towards Rhett.

The tall-dark-and equally drunk and painted stranger places a hand on Rhett’s chest and gives him a lopsided grin. Rhett lets his straw slip out of his mouth and he smiles down at the man.

“Nice tattoos, who’s your artist?” The man asks, touching over Rhett’s sleeve of roses and smearing orange body paint.

“I’ll give you his Instagram,” Rhett says, tugging his phone from his pocket and making the other man smile at his puppy phonecharm.

“While you’re at it, can I get your number?” The man hums, moving his hips closer to Rhett’s and threading his thumbs through Rhett’s belt loops.

Rhett lets out a laugh and tucks his phone into his pocket, “Nice! That was good, that was good.” 

The man gives a fake curtsey and dances up against Rhett more, “My name’s Link.”

“Rhett. I like your orange stripes!” He hums, dragging his hands across Link’s bare chest and smudging the paint, “You look like the ghost of a spiral staircase, or-” Rhett lets out a laugh, “Or a curly fry.”

Link laughs and nods, and presses himself flush against Rhett’s blue splattered shirt. He pauses briefly and flicks is gaze to Rhett’s blue-painted lips, “Can we dance?” 

Rhett nods wordlessly, blush spreading across his face as Link turns and grinds up against him. Link places Rhett’s free hand on his hip as he dances back against Rhett, and Rhett can’t help but to blush more at the cheers coming from the surrounding crowd at Link’s dancing. 

Moving with Link, Rhett admires the curve of his back and the paint running down his back from sweat. He clearly works out, and Rhett drunkenly tries to plan a joke about asking for his pole dancing teacher’s number. 

His brain is interrupted as Link dances right back onto his crotch, and Rhett gulps down the rest of his drink.

Link turns back around with a smug grin and pushes his glasses back up his nose. He holds onto Rhett’s hips and gazes up at him through his eyelashes, “You got some sugar on your lips.”

Rhett can barely blink before Link is kissing him, and he eagerly kisses back, grinning at the cheers from drunk party-goers close by. Link pulls back and gives him a breathless grin.

“Let’s head to the bar, I wanna buy you a drink,” Rhett says, and Link nods and allows himself to be lead. Rhett sits them on two free seats in the corner and pulls out his wallet, “What’re you having?”

“Straight up Paradise,” Link says, dipping his fingers into the posts of paint lining the bar, “Dang it, I should’ve made a Sex on the Beach joke then, sorry for missing the cue.”

“No, no cue, no cue,” Rhett laughs, hailing the bartender and ordering Link’s cocktail and a Blue Lagoon for himself. He passes over his money and turns back to Link, “So where you from? Your accent isn’t from here.”

Link shrugs, “North Carolina, moved here with an ex.” 

Rhett raises his eyebrows, “Oh, ex? So… You’re single?” 

Link gives a small laugh, “Yes, Rhett, I’m single, are you?”

Rhett grins, “Single, and free next Thursday night.”

Link blushes and runs a hand through his hair, “That would be great, actually, gimme your phone and we can plan later,” Link says, “When we're both not _completely_ sloshed.”

Rhett passes his phone and blushes when their hands softly touch. He tries to make the feeling linger but Link moves away to add a new contact to his phone. Link sticks his tongue out as he types, and Rhett thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

He passes the phone back and Rhett laughs at the kissy-face emojis plastered alongside Link's name. Rhett sends Link a text and grins wider as Link's phone lets out the classic Nintendo gameboy _ding_ and he saves Rhett's number into his phone. 

They talk the night away, sipping through drinks and laughing together. Link's hands run over Rhett's thighs as he pats them with an audible laugh, and Rhett slips his own hand to the small of Link's back to hold him. 

Link easily knocks back a few Paradises and a shot of flaming Sambuca and laughs extra loud at all of Rhett's jokes. 

The bar closes at 2am and Link's thoroughly wasted. Rhett wraps Link's arm over his shoulders and Link giggles and leans into his chest. 

“Let's get you home Linkster, huh?” Rhett says, letting Link touch over his tattoos again.

“I live two blocks away,” Link hums, slurring slightly but pointing towards his apartment building. “Big red one, you see it?”

“I see it, buddyroll,” Rhett says, “Aren't you cold? You don't have a shirt on.”

“I’s fine, i’s fine,” Link says, waving his hand dismissively. He's still shuddering despite his words, and Rhett holds him closer and rubs his sides to warm him up. 

They're on the steps of Link's apartment building in no time, and he lets Link unlock the door and lead the way to his apartment. 

It's cosy, and uncluttered, and Rhett can barely look around before Link's face is against his chest and he's cuddling him. Rhett hugs him back and Link sighs happily into his arms. 

“Thanks for a fun night,” Link sighs, getting blue paint on his cheeks as he cuddles Rhett closer, “Sleep in bed with me?”

Rhett nods and Link leads him by his wrist to the bedroom. 

It's messier than Link's living room, a few items of clothing dotted across the floor and Rhett smiles at the little dog curled up on the bed. 

Link kicks off his shoes and jeans and Rhett follows suit, leaving himself in his boxers and stained shirt.

The little dog doesn't move as Link throws back the covers and tugs Rhett into bed with him, curling up against his chest and giving him a drunken kiss on his pec.

Rhett kisses his head and throws the blanket over the both of them.


	2. and ive trained myself to give up on the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you for all the love towards this fic!  
> i get into cool hip au rhetts backstory a little in this one, so content warning for scars and military/war mentions! 
> 
> barb is a good, good puppo

Sunlight filters through the small gap in the curtains as Rhett rubs his eyes. He has a weak headache and dry throat, and he near jumps out of his skin as he rolls over and sees Link staring back at him.

“Morning,” Rhett says, stretching his arms and clicking his shoulders, “Did you sleep okay-”

“We didn’t have sex, did we?” Link interrupts, and Rhett can’t help but to let out a laugh. 

“No, we didn’t, you were way too drunk,” Rhett says, “I walked you home and you asked if I could sleep over.”

“Okay, thanks…” Link says, sitting up in bed and tugging the duvet up to cover his bare chest, “I don’t like sleeping with people drunk. Are you free for breakfast? You’re really attractive and I’m super embarrassing when I’m drunk and I’d like to get know you better…”

Rhett smiles and sits up, “I’m free, can we head to mine so I can grab new clothes?”

“Sure, you can shower after me, I gotta scrub all this orange off,” Link laughs, and Rhett smiles as he tucks his hair behind his ear. 

“Need some help?” Rhett teases, and Link blushes. Rhett follows him out of the bedroom to the bathroom, and takes his shirt off as Link slips off his underwear. He’s still wearing last night’s bright red tight jockstrap, and Link can’t help but to blush more as he catches Rhett looking. 

As Rhett drops his shirt to the floor he hears Link whistle, “Where’d you get that scar? It’s huge.”

It’s Rhett’s turn to blush as he looks down at himself. The scar stretches from his bellybutton to his right ankle, a sore red nebula across his skin. He got it in the military.

He doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s still too soon and still too painful. He nearly lost his leg.

“It’s nothing,” He eventually says, “I served a few tours in Afghanistan, it’s from then, no big deal.” Rhett forces a smile and slips off his socks. He has a purple heart sitting at home in a locked cupboard.

“Oh,” Link says, “Well, it’s cool.” Link turns the shower on and removes his jockstrap, “You ever played the war hero thing at a bar? To pick people up.”

“No,” Rhett says. PTSD and severe paranoia isn’t attractive, apparently, “I’d just look like an up-myself jerk, there’s enough of those running around already.”

“Here, here,” Link hums, testing the water, “Okay, tall man, you’re in first.”

Rhett steps in to Link’s bath and Link steps in after him, letting the water run over his paint stained skin before grabbing his body wash and lathering it in his hands. He passes the bottle to Rhett and Rhett scrubs through his beard, blue running down his arm as he does. 

Link makes a big pool of orange at his feet and Rhett jumps at his small whimper of annoyance as he tries to get his back.

“Lemme get that for you?” Rhett asks, Link giving a flustered smile as he rubs his shoulder. “You sleep on it funny?”

“No, it has a habit of dislocating and just hurts like the devil the rest of the time,” Link says, steadying himself on the bathroom tiles as Rhett cleans his back. “Man, you're good at this, are you a masseuse?”

Rhett chuckles and leads a stream of water down his arm to clear some suds, “No, why, should I be?”

“Boy, I'd pay top dollar to be massaged by you,” Link hums, “I'd be offering money I don't even have.”

“Alright, Curly Fry, you’re not orange anymore. Your curly fry ghost soul has ascended to heaven.” Rhett says, making Link laugh and playfully nudge him. “Can you get my back too?”

Link nods and lathers more soap in his hands, “Turn around, I got it.” Link gently holds Rhett’s hips to turn him around, and Rhett lets out a ticklish giggle. “I gotta touch your scar to get the paint off, is that okay?” 

Rhett’s heart speeds up a little, “Gently, please?”

“Sure,” Link says, and Rhett stares at a crack in Link’s tiles as Link washes him, “Is this okay?”

Rhett looks over his shoulder and Link looks up at him with a small smile. Rhett smiles back, “It feels really nice, are you sure you aren’t the masseuse?”

Link giggles and keeps gently scrubbing the paint off, and Rhett blushes up to his ears as Link kisses between his shoulder blades. “We should get out before we waste all my hot water.”

Rhett holds Link’s hand as they step out of the bath, and plants a small kiss on Link’s forehead. Link wraps a warm towel from the radiator around Rhett’s waist and uses it to tug him into a kiss. 

Link dries himself with the smaller towel that barely reaches his knees as he wraps it around himself.

Brushing his teeth with a newly opened toothbrush, Rhett runs his hands through his hair to loosely style it. Link nudges his pomade towards him as he brushes too, and Rhett gives him a thank-you grunt and runs some through his hair. 

It’s as Link sits on the edge of the bath Rhett spots something he’s never seen before, a deep black tattoo stretching across his leg just above his knee. In tall, blocky letters is the word _‘SUPERBIA’._

“Superbia?” Rhett asks, spitting his toothpaste into the sink and repeating himself. “What does that mean?”

Link raises a finger and gives a few more aggressive brushes before spitting in the sink too, “It means pride in Latin. I saw it in a history book when I was sixteen.”

“It’s cool, where’d you get it done?” Rhett asks, rinsing his brush and laying it on the sink top.

“I did it myself, stick and poke? I shouldn’t have, I know, but I was young and dumb,” Link says.

“It’s fine, I stretched my ears and now I’d need them stitched closed if I wanted my earlobes back in shape,” Rhett smiles, “I’m just glad I didn’t go bigger.”

Link nods and tucks his hair behind his ear, “Let’s get dressed, you can borrow something of mine.” He leads them both back into his bedroom and slides open his wardrobe door, and Rhett sits on the bed as Link picks out something to wear. “Okay, this tank top is one of the longer things I own, and you’re probably gonna need to wear shorts? All my jeans are super tight, so…”

“That sounds okay,” Rhett says, taking the clothes and picking yesterday's underwear off the floor. He gets dressed and watches Link squeeze himself into his jeans, boxers hugging him tight as he wriggles to get them on. He pulls on an equally tight graphic tee and slips into his shoes, and Rhett tugs his own paint splattered shoes back on.

“How far away is your place? I could drive us?” Link says, and Rhett gives a small shrug.

“Not far, we can walk and enjoy the sunshine,” Rhett says. “I’ll pay for breakfast as an apology for getting paint in your bed and your bath-”

Link smiles and slips his hand into Rhett's own, “That sounds fair.”

Link locks his door behind him and lets Rhett lead the way, swinging their arm between them as they walk.

“So, big guy, tell me about yourself?” Link says, smiling up at Rhett. “What are your hobbies?”

“Um, whittling, I guess? That's fun,” Rhett says. He'd carved his own lamps while bed bound in hospital, he'd gotten pretty good at it. “I used to paddleboard but I haven't been in a while.” 

Sometimes walking was hard, he knows he'd never be able to balance now.

“I could never get the hang of paddleboarding neither, maybe we could try together?” Link suggests, and Rhett gives a weak shrug. “What kinda stuff do you whittle?”

Rhett smiles, “Little bit of everything, I sell little sculptures as a weekend job, people love that handmade junk.”

“I’m sure it's not junk, Rhett,” Link says, “It sounds cute, actually.”

“So, what do you do for fun?” Rhett asks, and Link shrugs.

“Just watch tv, mostly, go to the gym now and then,” Link says, “Used to be a dancer in college but haven't tried anything like that since I've been out here, and my shoulder gave up on me so it's not like I could anymore, anyway.”

“I would've loved to see you dance,” Rhett says, squeezing Link's hand in his own, “Bet you would've looked great.”

Link laughs, “I made many bad fashion choices in college, so I probably looked a mess.”

Rhett laughs and nods, and leads Link up the steps towards his building. He lets himself in and guides Link towards the elevator, greeting another neighbour as she walks past with her mail. 

Rhett's apartment is on the ninth floor, and Link whistles as the floor numbers slowly tick up. 

Unlocking the door, Rhett lets out a small cheer as his dog bounds up to them, giving Link a few investigating sniffs before Rhett scoops her up.

“Link, this is Barbara! She's my service dog, say hi, Barbie!” Rhett coos, waving one of Barbara’s paws before putting her back down. “Let's get you ready, Barb, okay?”

“Service dog?” Link asks, watching Rhett playful chase Barbara into his kitchen space. Rhett gets her uniform from the counter and she sits at his feet obediently. “What do you need a service dog for?”

Rhett clips the little dog into her outfit and she lifts a paw to shake his hand, “I told you I was in the military.” Link stays quiet and Rhett gives him a small smile, “Do you mind waiting a minute while I get dressed?”

“Yeah, sure, that's fine,” Link says, and Rhett gestures to his couch. Barbara walks back to her cage and sits patiently. 

Rhett changes into a light floral buttondown and pale jeans, and briefly admires himself in the mirror. He shoos the teasing thought about trying to impress Link and slips in his septum ring and turns his snapback backwards. 

He grabs his wallet and phone and fixes his hair one last time in the mirror, and rolls out of his bedroom with a smile. “You ready to go?”

Link turns around from his seat on the couch and smiles back, “Nice shirt!”

Rhett smiles wider and grabs Barbara’s leash, “Thanks! Forever 21, I think?”

“It suits you,” Link says, standing and following Rhett to the door. “Which way we headed, big guy?”

“I’ll lead,” Rhett smiles, and he holds his hand for Link to take. “Shall we, Sir?”

“We shall,” Link drawls in a bad _supposedly_ English accent. 

Barbara walks easily alongside Rhett, tail wagging as she skips alongside. Link watches her quietly and Rhett prepares for the questions he usually gets. 

“What does Barbara actually do?” Link asks, still watching the fluffy white dog as she sticks close to Rhett. “I know she’s a service dog but she’s like, not for seizures or whatever, those dogs are bigger than her- Isn’t she too small?”

Looking down at Barbara, Rhett shrugs, “She’s perfect size, she’s a psychiatric dog more than anything.” Barbara looks up at them and pants happily, “And little dogs can sure be persuasive when they want to be. She can easily drag me somewhere safe.”

“Aw,” Link hums, “Dog with a job!”

“Dog with a job,” Rhett says.

Link squeezes Rhett’s hand softly, and they walk in peaceful silence. Rhett swings their arms a little and he blushes at the butterflies in his stomach as Link smiles up at him. Rhett lifts their hands to his mouth and kisses Link’s knuckles, and the butterflies swell to his chest as Link giggles.

Rhett opens the door for Link and Link gives a joke curtsey.

Link sits down at an empty table near the cafe window, and Rhett sits opposite and holds his hand across the table. Barbara lays down at Rhett’s feet and rests her head on her paws.

“Order anything you want,” Rhett says, passing Link a small laminated menu.

Link skims over the menu, “Oh, fancy! British style pancakes.”

“Cool, huh?” Rhett says, and he smiles at the approaching waitress. He orders a pot of english breakfast tea and soy milk, and Link coos playfully and asks for a second cup. Rhett orders a bacon, egg, and grilled cheese, and Link orders a sausage and bacon breakfast panini, joking that it’s the healthiest thing he’s ever ordered for breakfast.

Rhett asks for a small bowl of water for Barbara too and the waitress smiles and says she’ll be right back. 

Rhett nervously rubs the table and clears his throat, “So, next Thursday?”

Link tilts his head a little.

“You said you were free last night, for, um, for next Thursday?” Rhett says, “We could go bowling or go to the beach or something…”

Link smiles and holds his hand across the table, “A romantic walk on the beach sounds nice, Rhett. We could even bring Barb, do no-dogs-allowed beaches allow service dogs?”

“Under Cali law she’s allowed in any public place except zoos and safari parks, basically,” Rhett says, “She likes the beach, I think she’ll have fun with us.” 

Link nods and takes his phone out to put it in his calendar, and Rhett pours him a dainty cup of tea as the waitress places the pot down. They both stick their pinkies out and giggle behind their hands, softly clinking cups before drinking. Link smacks his lips together and sighs happily, and Rhett can’t help but to laugh again. 

It’s as Link takes another sip of his tea and smiles into the cup that Rhett feels the butterflies again, and with another small laugh and smile in Rhett’s direction, Rhett knows he’s found _the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated and very much encouraged!!


	3. cause i frozen time between hearses and caskets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments and love on the last chapter!!! it means so much to me, thank you!!!

Rhett arrives at Link's apartment for seven, just as the sun is slowly setting. 

He'd changed outfits _at least_ ten times, flicking between a casual v-neck and light jacket to a full dress shirt and bow tie, before finally settling on another floral shirt and beige chinos. He even texted a picture to his mom to ask for her opinion. 

Rhett nervously fixes his snapback and holds on tighter to the red roses bouquet he'd picked up for Link. His anxious brain is arguing between whether it's overkill or hopelessly romantic as the bolts on Link's door click and he swings open his door. 

“Rhett! You look amazing!” Link says, going in for a hug before noticing the flowers, “Are these for me?”

“Just for you!” Rhett says, and Link beams.

“They're awesome! Come in for a second, I'm gonna get these some water,” Link says, skipping to his kitchen and grabbing a pint glass from his cabinet. 

Rhett hovers nervously by the door and Barbara leans herself against his leg. He adjusts his grip on his cane and fixes Barbara’s leash handle back around his wrist, and tries to silence the butterflies in his stomach. 

Rhett barely used his cane anymore, just after long days standing behind the bar at work. It was easier than spending the whole next day curled up in bed living between doses of pain medication. 

Link wanders back out and smiles at Rhett again. His smile wavers a little as he glances at Rhett's metal crutch and Rhett’s breathing picks up. “I didn't know you used a cane?”

He knows he should be using it more often. “Its no big deal, we're doing a lot of walking, so.”

“Okay, I just didn't know, that's all,” Link says. “Ready to head out?”

Rhett adjusts his snapback and nods, and Link reaches his hand out to intertwine his fingers with Rhett's own. Link gently swings their arm and hums a tune in the back of his throat, and Rhett can't help but to feel calmer in his presence. 

Link walks them down to his car and opens the door for Rhett, warning him a second too late about the low roof and making them both laugh at Rhett's shocked yell. 

Barbara settles in Rhett's footwell and Link clambers into the car, the radio blasting country music as Link starts the engine. 

“Is this Merle Haggard?” Rhett asks, and Link gives a small smile and nods. “I love his music.”

Link grins as he buckles his seatbelt and drives out of his parking space, “You get more and more attractive to me by the minute, McLaughlin.”

Rhett blushes and stares out the window. Link wears a smug grin for the rest of the car ride to the sea front, and Rhett gives him sneaky glances out of the corner of his eye. 

Link parks up and leaves Rhett to get out of the car as he runs to buy a parking sticker, Rhett taking his time as he swings his leg carefully out the car. Barbara sits patiently as Rhett pull himself up with his cane and Rhett scratches behind her ear and clips her leash on. 

Link wanders back over and sticks the sticker on the dashboard, and gives Rhett a smile as he closes the car door, “Ready to go?”

Rhett smiles and nods, “Ready.” He holds his hand out for Link to hold and Link grins and threads his fingers with Rhett's own. 

Link lets Rhett set the pace and hums softly at the calming sea breeze. He rests his head on Rhett's shoulder and smiles as Rhett tilts his head onto Link's. 

“This is nice,” Rhett hums, and Link makes a small noise to agree. 

“I haven't been on an actual date in years,” Link says, softly, voice vulnerable and barely above a whisper.

“I find that hard to believe,” Rhett lifts his head and looks down at him, “You're so good looking and funny! You're a dreamboat, honestly.”

Link blushes and tucks his hair behind his ear, “Thanks… But it's true, I haven't had a date in a long time.” He looks out over the sea and Rhett can tell he's having a hard time explaining himself. 

“Why?” Rhett prompts and Link gives a weak laugh.

“We're trying to have a nice night, I don't wanna ruin it,” Link hums. Rhett stops walking and takes both of Link's hands in his own.

“You won't be ruining anything, I promise,” Rhett says, and Link gives a small nod. 

“I was pretty much convinced I was gonna die alone once my ex left me,” Link sighs, letting go of Rhett's hands and turning to face the sea, “The loneliness fucks with you… It's toxic.”

“I know,” Rhett says, softly, moving closer and resting his hand on Link's back. 

After he got out of hospital, he was completely alone. He remembers the deafening silence of his apartment with a small shudder, it's still one of the worst noises he could think of.

“I…” Link lets out a weak laugh, “I started hooking up with people, just trying to make myself feel better… I just needed _someone_ , you know?” He lets out another pathetic laugh, “That's what I thought was gonna happen with us.”

“I'm glad it didn't,” Rhett says, and Link gives him a small look over his shoulder. 

“I was… Reckless, honestly. I… It's messed with my trust in people,” Link says, looking down at his feet, “I… _Got hurt_.”

“You can tell me, if you want to?” Rhett hums, watching Link pick up a small rock and skim it into the ocean. “I won't judge.”

Link sighs but smiles softly over his shoulder at Rhett, “I know you won't.” He throws more pebbles into the ocean and Barbara lets out a tiny whine. “Its just… I've been telling myself it never happened… Talking about it means that it did, yknow?”

Rhett nods and steps closer, Link turning as he hears the soft click of Rhett's metal crutch. 

“What happened?” Rhett asks, and Link runs his hand through his hair.

“Some guy I was trying to hook up with spiked my drink,” Link says, staring back down at the sand, “It was years ago… I…” He lets out another nervous laugh, “That loneliness and- and _isolation_ just… drove my right back into the habit of trying to find someone to sleep with.”

Rhett places his hand on Link's hip, “Thank you for telling me, Link.”

Link gives a weak shrug, “Thank you for being at the right place at the right time… I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too,” Rhett smiles, and Link playfully shoves his side.

Rhett holds Link's hands and Link gives him a coy smile and stands up on tiptoes to kiss him. Link's hands slide to cup Rhett's cheeks and Rhett holds onto Link's waist. Link gives Rhett a devilish grin and tugs them both down onto the sand, guiding Rhett’s hands up his shirt and rolling himself beneath him. 

He tilts his head back and Rhett mouths at his neck, biting and sucking small hickeys into the skin. Link digs his nails into Rhetts back and Rhett whimpers in pain.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, I forgot about your scar!” Link gasps, covering his mouth with his hands, “Are you okay?”

Rhett smiles and sits back, “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me!”

Link visibly relaxes and lets out a nervous laugh of relief, “Oh my gosh.” 

Rhett giggles and rests their foreheads together, “It’s cold now the sun has set.” 

Link laughs and nods, kissing the bridge of Rhett’s nose. “There's a McDonald's not far from here.” He rubs Rhett’s arms to keep him warm. 

“The McRib is back,” Rhett says, making Link let out a breathy laugh. “I'll treat you, lead the way.”

Link stands and dusts himself off, and helps Rhett back to his feet. Barbara drags his cane back over to him and Rhett pets her softly to thank her. Link holds Rhett’s free hand again and leads him back to the parking lot.

Link throws the glance over his shoulder and Rhett's heart fills with butterflies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated!! thank you!!


	4. lost control when i panicked at the acid test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! its coming to the end of college so my energy is going towards that.  
> anyways, here a sweet pride chapter. pride is my fave time of the year and any headcanon with r+l at pride makes me so happy  
> also, a cute chapter as the one after this is going to be emotional.

They see each other a few more times over the passing months, taking more long strolls on the beach and peaceful swims in the sea. 

It's during one of their daytime visits that Link looks over his sunglasses and gives Rhett a small smile. Rhett sits up a little and blows a raspberry on Link's forehead.

“What's on your mind, Curly Fry?” Rhett smiles, making Link nudge him and sit up on his beach towel. 

“You know how it's my birthday soon?” Link starts. 

“I do, I've already booked for us to go bowling, since you banned me from booking an expensive restaurant,” Rhett hums. 

“Its not about that, its just…” Link pauses, “Pride starts three days after, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“Pride?” Rhett echos, “I've never been before.”

Link gapes at him a little, “You haven't?” Rhett shrugs. “Why not?”

“I dunno, really, it just never crossed my mind,” Rhett says. It didn't, really. He'd usually accidentally double book or be working the whole weekend. 

Link sits up and wriggles closer to Rhett, “You know this means I have to take you?” 

Rhett laughs and peers down at Link over his sunglasses, “Figured.”

Link grins and kisses Rhett excitedly, “It's gonna be so much fun, there's food, and drag shows, and- oh! There's a fireworks show this year in the evening? That looks awesome!” 

Rhett pales a little and laughs uncomfortably, “I might need to go home before the fireworks. I hate them.”

“Oh, really?” Link asks, and Rhett nods slightly. “That's okay! We would've been out all day before they start so we can crash at yours.” Link rests his hand atop Rhett's own, “I can't believe you've never been to pride.” 

“Well, it's a date,” Rhett smiles, and Link kisses him happily. “I'll buy a new rainbow shirt and everything.”

Link giggles and nods, “I doubt you'd be wearing it long, shirtless dancing is so fun! Once one shirt comes off everyone else's come off too, like a gay Mexican wave.”

“I can't wait, baby,” Rhett smiles, giving Link a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Link rests their hot foreheads together and grins, “I love you too.” He shifts onto Rhett's beach towel and cuddles up to his side, and Rhett reaches over and adjusts their umbrella to cover them both.

Link's birthday comes and goes, and Rhett pulls his signature bowling teacher move and Link pretends to be terrible at bowling to get Rhett to come closer and show him. Rhett ends up letting him win and getting twenty dollars worth of quarters so they can play in the arcade. 

Pride comes up in conversation again as Link wriggles the controls of a claw machine, “Did you buy that rainbow shirt you were gonna get?” Link asks. 

Rhett nods and watches as the claw descends just next to the bear Link's fishing for. “Yep, all ready for pride. What're you wearing?” 

Link shrugs, “Something light, probably gonna take it off and get wild with body paint anyways.” He inserts another quarter as the claw comes back empty. 

“Revenge of the curly fry,” Rhett giggles. 

“Curly fry strikes back,” Link laughs, “You know what would be cool? If we painted your scar rainbow colours. Then you could be shirtless without any weird questions.” 

Rhett shrugs, “Maybe, I don't own any body paint.”

“I got you covered,” Link says, sighing loudly and resting his head on the glass case. “This is so _haaard,_ just gimme the toy!” 

Rhett smiles at Link's petulant tone and nudges him over, “Lemme try, I'll win it for you.”

Link leans against the machine and sighs, “He’s escaping our grasp, he’s mocking us.”

The claw descends again around the pastel blue bear holding a heart, and gets caught around its neck. Link gasps and yells excitedly, and Rhett chants gibberish as the claw lifts the bear and brings it to the prize chute. Link squeals with excitement and grabs Rhett’s arm. 

Pushing open the flap, Rhett proudly passes the bear to Link and giggles as Link hugs him tight. “Happy Birthday!” 

“I’m gonna name him Rhett Junior,” Link says, lifting him up to Rhett’s mouth and making him kiss the little bear. “I’m pretty sure that was our last quarter, we’d better head home.” 

Rhett smiles and holds Link’s hand as they walk out into the parking lot, giving eachother a farewell kiss before getting into their cars.

Pride rolls around, and Rhett meets Link at his apartment early that morning, Barbara in her service dog jacket and rainbow bandana. Link opens the door with his hair pushed back with a thick headband, and he grins and lets Rhett in. 

Link’s wearing a simple button down shirt with rainbow braces, and he has a half-finished rainbow painted across his face. 

“Rhett!” Link beams, hugging Rhett tight and pulling back to admire his outfit, “You look amazing! The shirt suits you!” 

Rhett blushes, “Thanks, I like your face paint?”

Link smiles and sits back down on his couch, “It's nearly done, am I giving you any today?” 

“Maybe a little rainbow stripe on my cheek?” Rhett says, “Minimalist.”

Link smiles and digs through his makeup bag quickly, and pulls out a wide pen, “Which cheek, honeycomb?”

“Left,” Rhett says, watching Link uncap the pen and reveal a rainbow, “Did you just call me honeycomb?”

“Yeah,” Link says, unashamed, drawing a quick stripe on Rhett's cheek and admiring his handiwork.

“You're a weirdo,” Rhett says, kissing Link softly and sitting down on his couch. 

“Its why you love me,” Link hums, sitting back down and dipping his makeup brush into his pot of baby blue paint. He pulls a face as he continues with his rainbow, and Rhett smiles as he watches. Rhett stifles a laugh behind his hand as Link has to as his phone which colour comes next. 

They're heading out not long after, hand in hand as they walk down to the bus stop. Link happily chats to the old woman sitting beside them and gives her a rainbow on her hand with the pen, and Rhett smiles down at them. 

It's only a thirty minute bus ride but Link still falls asleep on Rhett's shoulder, and Rhett gets a picture of the two of them together. Rhett plans on teasing Link endlessly about it later. 

Rhett wakes Link up a few stops from their destination and kisses the back of his hand.

They get off the bus and are met with a crowd embellished with bright colours, and Link grins and can't keep the smile off his face. Rhett holds his hand tighter and wraps Barbara’s leash around his hand. 

“Its okay, let's just walk on the path next to them, yeah?” Link says, feeling Rhett's nerves and stroking his thumb over Rhett's knuckles, “Come on, there's someone selling bracelets and whistles along there too. You want one?” 

“Matching bracelets?” Rhett suggests, and Link smiles and walks them slowly over to the vendor. Link motions for Rhett to pick which one he likes and gets out his wallet. “These ones are nice?” Rhett says, showing Link a small rainbow bracelet with two Mars symbol beads woven in. 

Link smiles and pays for them both and ties Rhett's to his right wrist. Rhett ties Link's onto his left and kisses his head as they hold hands again. 

They walk slowly together, arm swinging softly between them as they watch the parade pass them by. 

“So… What time do the fireworks start tonight?” Rhett says, trying not to let his anxiety slip into his voice. Barbara looks up at him and Rhett knows Link saw her reaction. 

“Not till eleven, we’ll get home before then, teddy,” Link says, softly, giving Rhett's arm a soft squeeze. 

“Teddy?” Rhett smiles, “First honeycomb and now teddy?”

“You're big and cuddly,” Link explains quietly, “I thought it would be cute, you don't mind, right?”

Rhett kisses Link's head softly, “I’ll be your honeycomb if you want me to be.”

Link kisses Rhett's cheek and they keep walking, happily singing and half-dancing to the passing party busses and floats. 

It's as they're stopped for a picture with Barbara and Link wraps his arm around Rhett's waist that Rhett’s nervousness dissolves beneath the strong beating of his heart. He kisses Link's forehead and wishes he could live this in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!!


	5. i wanna get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chap i go into detail w how rhett deals with his triggers.

They head home at nine-thirty, the parade still going strong. Rhett carries Barbara back to the busstop and Link holds onto his bicep as they walk. 

Link playfully chats to others waiting for their buses, all equally covered in rainbows and body paint. Rhett focuses on the feel of Barbara’s fur against his skin as he checks his watch for the third time in five minutes. 

The fireworks start at eleven, he can be ready for them by ten-thirty. They need to get home by ten. 

Rhett jumps as Link touches his arm, and Link offers a small smile. 

“You okay?” Link asks, and Rhett gives a small nod.

“Feel free to go home once we're off the bus, I… I wanna go back to mine anyway.” Home by ten, ready for ten-thirty. 

“Can I come with?”

Rhett holds in a sigh, “I… I have a thing I have to do, I gotta be ready for the fireworks,” Rhett says, and Barbara nuzzles against Rhett's arm. 

“Can I help at all?” Link says, giving Rhett a soft smile, “I'd like to, if that's okay.”

Rhett lets out a weak laugh, “I hide in the bath, Link, you shouldn't have to see that.”

“Well, I don't care,” Link says, “I faint at the sight of blood and cry whenever I see snakes, it's okay to be scared.”

“It's more than just being scared,” Rhett says, shifting his grip on Barbara, “It's my PTSD, I get flashbacks a - and dissociate and panic if I hear ‘em, it freaking _sucks._ ”

“That's okay, I'd still like to be there if you'd let me?” Link says, “We can get through it together.” Link stands up on tiptoes and kisses Rhett's cheek. “I can fetch you water and stuff, so you don't gotta leave.”

“Thanks…” Rhett smiles, “My last boyfriend left _while_ I was hiding, just packed and ran.” Rhett laughs, and Link frowns.

“Rhett, that's horrible,” Link says, and Rhett shrugs a little. “I'll stick around for as long as you want me there. Here's our bus.”

Link sticks his arm out and takes both of their tickets from his pocket. Rhett stand close behind him as their tickets get punched and they sit down. Home by ten, ready by ten-thirty.

They get off the bus at ten minutes to ten, and Rhett holds Link's hand tight as they walk back to his apartment.

Link swings their arm the way Rhett likes and Rhett can't help but to pull him closer. 

Rhett unlocks his door and makes a beeline for his bedroom, and Link and Barbara slowly follow. 

“What do you need me to do?” Link asks, watching Rhett shuck off his clothes and throw on a baggy shirt over his boxers. 

“Water, please?” Rhett says, picking up his earplugs and a pair of thick ear defenders. “And bring some stuff for yourself if you're intent on staying, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Link nods and takes the pillows from Rhett's bed and follows him into the bathroom. Rhett dries the bottom of the bath with a towel and starts moving the shampoo bottles from the edge.

Dumping the cushions on the floor, Link wanders out to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and a pack of fruit pots. He notices Rhett's portable charger on the counter and brings it along too.

Knocking softly on the bathroom door, he waits for Rhett to allow him in, and just smiles softly at Rhett curled up in the bathtub. Barbara is nuzzled close to his side, and Rhett is fiddling with his ear plugs.

“Don't you want a blanket?” Link asks, watching the too tall man try and comfortably lay in the average sized tub. 

“I… Yeah, I guess?” Rhett says, “I have some in my closet opposite my bed, at the bottom.” 

Link nods and quietly retrieves the softest blanket Rhett owns. He brings one for himself too, and smiles at Rhett when he walks back into the bathroom. 

Rhett already has his earplugs in, and Link kisses his forehead and passes him the blanket and one of the pillows from the pile. He quietly says thank you and curls up tighter, Barbara nestled in his arms. 

Putting his headphones on, Rhett moves an arm out to hold Link's hand, and Link holds it tight as he rests up against the bath. Rhett curls up tighter and lets out a small sigh as he waits for the fireworks to be over.

They start twenty minutes later, and Rhett gives a small flinch. They aren't close by, and Link times the short display on his phone. Rhett’s hand loosens it's vice like grip as they come to a close, but he doesn't stop shaking or make an attempt to move from the bath. 

He lets out a loud whimper and Link's heart breaks at Rhett's soft cries. 

Link runs his thumb over Rhett's hand to soothe him softly, his sobs echoing through the bathroom. He hears Barbara start licking his face and her paws tap against the bath. 

They sit like that for over an hour, Link comforting Rhett as he cries and shakes under his blanket. Rhett sits up to rubs his eyes and Link watches him with a small smile.

“I'm gonna sleep in here,” Rhett says, voice creaking and barely above a whisper. He had cried off his rainbow stripe. “You don't have to.”

Link kisses Rhett's hand, “I'll sleep on the floor so you aren't in here alone,” He says, and Rhett squeezes his hand and leans out of the bath to kiss him.

With another soft kiss and a squeeze of Link's hand, Rhett lets go, and Link lays down against his collection of pillows. Link waits for Rhett's small sniffles and weak cries to fade into soft snores, before settling himself down and falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little late and im sorry, i kept forgetting to post.


	6. my friends were getting high and chasing girls down parkway lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished college! its terrifying because now i need to be a Real Adult like.... no thank you. 
> 
> a little bit more of rhetts backstory, but also an entire chapter of pure domestic fluff too

Link wakes up, and Rhett's still in the bath. 

He sits up and rolls his shoulders, grunting as they click. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and lets out a small laugh as he sees yesterday's face paint smudged against his hand. 

He leans over the edge of the bath and sees Rhett dozing, eyelids fluttering softly as he slowly wakes up. Link gently runs his thumbs over Rhett's cheek and Rhett blinks his eyes open and smiles up at Link.

“Hey,” He whispers, unaware of the softness of his voice.

“Morning,” Link hums. Rhett sits up with a pained grimace and takes his ear defenders off. “Is your back hurting?”

Rhett smiles weakly and shrugs, “A little, I'll be fine.” Barbara yawns in his lap. 

“Wanna get breakfast and get in bed after?” Link asks, and Rhett nods and slowly climbs out of the tub. 

He stumbles forward on stiff knees and Link catches him before he falls. 

They share a brief shocked glance and Link smiles softly, leaning close to kiss Rhett's cheek and helping him regain his footing. Rhett wraps an arm around Link's shoulders and Barbara hops out of the bath to walk alongside them.

Link slowly walks them to the kitchen and sits Rhett down, and Rhett tugs his collar and pulls him into a kiss. 

“I love you,” Rhett murmurs, resting his head against Link's and sighing softly. 

“I love you too,” Link says, kissing Rhett again and weaving his hands through Rhett's hair. “Let's eat.”

Rhett smiles and kisses him again, “You look good enough to eat.”

Link lets out a breathy laugh and stands up, “I try… I try my best, man!” 

Rhett laughs with him and Link bites his tongue between his teeth as he giggles. He opens Rhett's fridge and takes out the bacon and eggs, and Rhett points him to the cupboard with the frying pans. He slowly stands and comes up behind Link, wrapping his hands around his waist and kissing his neck. 

“You should probably grease the pan, bo,” Rhett says, “It's non-stick but I wouldn't risk it.”

“I've never cooked eggs before,” Link says, grabbing the greaseproof spray from next to the hob and spraying it into the pan. “Now just put them in?”

Rhett laughs a little, “Yeah, put some bacon in too, they can cook together.” Rhett places a few more soft kisses along Link's shoulders as he lays the bacon into the pan. “Can't believe I'm teaching you how to cook.”

Link smiles, “Don't tease, I'm just bad at cooking.”

Rhett smiles against his shoulder and gives him another kiss as he sways them both gently. “You want some toast too? I'll put some on.”

“Sure, um, do these eggs need flipping or anything?” Link says, carefully pushing a spatula under one of the eggs. 

“I like mine sunny side up but you can flip yours if you want,” Rhett says, throwing in the bread and leaning against the counter.

“I don't wanna risk it,” Link laughs, “You should teach me to cook more stuff, I pretty much survive on processed stuff and smoothies at home.” 

Rhett smiles, “Maybe I will, can you survive for a second while I feed Barbara?” 

“Survive!” Link says in a high-pitched, fake accusatory tone, “Are you mocking me, McLaughlin?” 

Rhett kiss his cheek, “Of course not! Just don't burn my house down while I'm not watching, alright?”

Link sticks his tongue out at him and rolls the bacon over. Rhett whistles Barbara over and measures out a cup of kibble before tipping it into her bowl. He pats her head and scratches behind her ear and wanders back into the kitchen to see Link plating up their food. 

Rhett butters their toast and they carry their meals to the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar for Barbara. 

Link piles his eggs and bacon onto his toast and bites into it like a sandwich, and Rhett grins and follows suit. They dink their breakfast sandwiches together and take a big bite, and Rhett moans in delight at Link's cooking. 

They rest their empty plates on Rhett's nightstand and Rhett licks his fingers clean, and Link stands off the bed to wriggle out of yesterday's clothes. Rhett takes off his sweaty tanktop and tosses it to the floor, and Link grins and crawls back onto the bed next to him.

Barbara nudges the door open and pads in, pushing the door closed with her nose and front paws before jumping up onto the bed. Rhett scoops her into a hug and she playfully licks his face.

“Can I pet her?” Link asks, and Rhett grins and places Barbara in his lap. She wags her tail and jumps up to licks Link's face too. 

“She likes you!” Rhett smiles, watching Link giggle and rubs Barbara’s fur. She barks excitedly and wags her tail harder, and Rhett laughs and lifts her off Link, “Okay, calm down Barbie! Go lay down, okay?”

Barbara licks Rhett's face a few more times and jumps to the foot of the bed, curling up in a tight ball before laying down. 

“She's such a good girl,” Link smiles, leaning over to pet her head before scooting closer to Rhett and getting under the covers. Rhett slowly joins him with stiff legs and wraps an arm around Link's shoulders. “How long have you had her now?”

“Two years,” Rhett says, smiling as Barbara yawns and closes her eyes to nap. “The counsellor at the hospital recommended I get a dog for when I was discharged, so I adopted her once I got home. She was just out of training school, super tiny and fluffy. She barely fit in her uniform.”

Link smiles, “She probably looked even tinier to you, big guy.” Rhett nudges Link playfully and Link giggles, “Does she go to work with you?”

“Sometimes,” Rhett says, “My boss is pretty lenient, super nice lady. Barb has her own pillow under the bar.” Rhett squeezes Link's shoulder, “So, twenty questions, my turn, where do you work?” 

Link shrugs, “Walmart, just part time, I'm tryin’ to go back to school.”

“School, huh?” Rhett smiles, “What're you gonna study?”

“I've always wanted to do film but never got the chance, did engineering right out of school and then moved out here with my ex,” Link says, drawing small circles on Rhett's chest with his finger, “Tuition fees are gonna kick my ass, and it's not like I have a good portfolio.”

Rhett kisses Link's head, “I'll help you make one, they'll be dying to have you!”

Link smiles, “Thanks, you're the best, teddy.”

“Again with teddy?” Rhett laughs, and Link giggles and kisses Rhett's cheek.

“It’ll click eventually, I know it will!” 

“Uh-huh, I'm not too sure,” Rhett teases, grinning at Link and kissing his nose. Link sticks his tongue out and rests his head back against Rhett's chest. 

“My turn again, you never told me about your leg,” Link says, his fingers softly grazing over the scar on Rhett's belly, “You don't gotta tell me, I'm just curious.”

Rhett nods and rolls himself over to face Link, “We got attacked… Ambushed, really, it was just meant to be a routine walk.” Rhett lets out a sigh, and Barbara perks up and pads over to sit with them. “I was just trying to save my friends, I got them out of the building then… There was an explosion? I don't remember much after that.”

“You don't?” Link whispers, and Rhett nods and lets Barbara cuddle under his arm. “Wow.”

Rhett smiles weakly, “Yeah, wow.” 

“What's the next thing you remember after that?” Link asks, and Rhett laughs again.

“Its my turn to ask!” 

Link presses a finger to his lips, “Come on, you can ask two later!”

Rhett smiles and kisses his finger, “Hospital, okay? That's what I remember next. My turn now.”

“Ugh, you're such a smart ass!” Link groans, planting his head in the pillows and making Rhett laugh, “What's your question?”

“What's your favourite colour?” Rhett asks, drawing his fingers down Link's spine and smiling at him softly. 

Link lifts his head with a small smile, “What?”

Rhett nods, “Yeah, what's your favourite colour?” 

Link thinks for a moment, and Rhett smiles softly at his thoughtful expression. He scrunches up his nose and lets out a soft hums, and Rhett kisses his cheek

“Red,” Link says, “I like red right now.”

Rhett nods, “Red, okay. Villainous and sexual, I like it, Neal.”

Link smiles, “Okay, you have another one, since I stole two.”

Rhett hums and sighs, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms, “Dang, I dunno, what's your favourite song?” 

Link laughs, “That's a toughie, I listen to a lot of stuff.”

“If you had to pick,” Rhett says, rolling back over and smiling down at Link. 

“Um, anything by the Mountain Goats, probably, or good ol’ Merle,” Link says, “That's a good one, I have no idea.” Link softly draws a stray hair behind Rhett's ear, “What're yours?”

“I like yellow,” Rhett says, “and Folsom Prison Blues, probably.”

Link sighs wistfully, “I love Johnny Cash.”

“I love _you_ ,” Rhett replies, and Link giggles and curls closer to Rhett. 

“You're a dork,” Link says. “My dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! have a good day wherever you are!


	7. the love that i gave, wasted on a nice face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! heads up, this chapter is sexual.  
> i was going to not write sex into this fic but honestly it just felt like the natural progression of their relationship so i included it. its also super fluffy and adorable at the same time though!  
> but yes, this chapter contains sex. theres a ☆ where it begins and ends, as this chap isnt purely sex and i dont want anyone missing out on cute rhink goodness!

Link spends the next month at Rhett's apartment, slowly moving over his clothes and assortment of phone chargers and stocking the cupboards with his own food.

Rhett enjoys every second of his company, sleeping better than he has in years with his arm holding Link's chest. They both laugh at their grosser habits that only appear now they're close, like Rhett leaving medical tape on the sink top and Link picking his nose, and they cry together at sappy movies and cute dog videos online. 

Rhett finds out that Link isn't nearly as cool and suave as he first appears, as he hides behind Rhett during scary movies and manages to miss pronounce aubergine three different times in the same sentence. Rhett purposefully pretends he's never watched Star Wars to make Link gasp and explain the plot of the series while the first movie plays on Rhett's television.

Rhett teaches Link how to cook, arms wrapped around Link's waist and kisses dotted along his neck as he guides him. Link allows Rhett to move his hand as he chops, and Link can't help but to smile as Rhett whispers in his ear.

That night, Link rolls over in bed and rests his hand on Rhett's thigh. Rhett puts down the book he's reading and kisses his forehead unthinkingly.

“You okay?” Rhett asks, drawing some stray hairs behind Link's ear and gently holding his face.

“Are we dating?” Link asks, and Rhett blushes and draws his hand back. “Sorry, I just… We've been seeing eachother for months and now I'm basically living here but I still don't know?”

“I…” Rhett starts, scratching his head, “You never asked me.”

“You never asked me!” Link says, smiling a little. He sits up in bed and Rhett lifts his chin.

“Link Neal,” Rhett begins, giggling at himself and making Link laugh too, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Link grins and shifts into Rhett's lap, “Of course.” He kisses Rhett softly and Rhett's hands drift onto his hips. “I love you.”

Rhett hums softly, “I love you too.”

Link smiles and kisses Rhett more, cupping his cheeks and feeling Rhett melt into the kiss. Rhett opens his mouth and Link gladly slips his tongue past his teeth. 

Their kiss is delicate, gentle moans escaping them and thumbs gently stroking over skin. Rhett wants to live in the moment forever.

They pull back with flushed cheeks and Rhett lets out a soft laugh, “Where'd you learn to kiss like that?”

“My shower wall in middleschool,” Link teases, kissing Rhett again, briefly. “You're cute when you're flustered,” Link says, stroking his thumbs over Rhett's prominent cheeks. “You get all rosy cheeked, I love it.”

“You giggle and hide behind your hand,” Rhett smiles, kissing Link's thumb as it passes his lips, “Your little _‘oh gosh!’_ giggles make me so happy.”

Link lets out an embarrassed giggle, “Shut up, old man! You're going all cheesy on me!”

Rhett laughs and kisses Link's jawline, “It's because I love you! I love my boyfriend!” He wraps his arms around Link tightly and kisses him happily, and Link smiles and hugs Rhett back. 

Link rolls them over into bed, and Rhett keeps Link snuggled in a soft hug. Link draws his fingers up and down Rhett's arm and smiles to himself, listening to the soft sound of Rhett's breathing as they cuddle. 

Rolling closer, Link dots kisses along Rhett's collarbones, taking the skin between his teeth and biting softly. He sucks a small hickey into Rhett's freckled skin and Rhett flushes bright red and can't help but to moan. 

“Can we have sex?” Link asks, ghosting his hand over Rhett's chest and making his back curve. 

“I. .. I’d like to, but what about you? You… You've had bad experiences, is this what you want?” Rhett asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

Link doesn't look at him, and keeps brushing his fingers against Rhett's chest, “I want to… I trust you.” Link makes eye contact and Rhett's heart jumps into his throat. “I love you, Rhett.” 

“I love you too,” Rhett hums, dragging his nails up Link's bare chest and sitting up to take his nipple into his mouth. Link moans and steadies himself on Rhett's shoulders. Link dips his fingers underneath Rhett's tank top straps, and Rhett looks up at him and breathlessly nods to give his permission. 

Tugging the shirt off, Link wriggles down the bed and kisses down Rhett's chest, blowing a teasing raspberry on his chubby belly and tugging the duvet away. He draws his fingers over Rhett's boxer clad semi, and gives him a smile, “Condoms?”

Rhett nods and wriggles over to the edge of the bed, reaching into his bedside cabinet and giving Link a small parcel. 

“I got it from the sexual wellness centre, I haven't had a boyfriend in ages so I don't have a box of condoms on me,” Rhett explains as Link flips over the _‘Gay and bisexual mens’ safer sex pack’_ and opens it.

“The sexual wellness centre? What, you use a C-card like you're sixteen?” Link teases, bringing out the condom and leaving the packets of lube on the bed. 

“Don't tease! I didn't wanna buy a box of condoms in case you never wanted sex after your… your stuff and I didn't wanna be without!” Rhett says, Link straddling his thighs as he checks the date on the condom packet. 

☆

Link gives Rhett a small kiss, “It was a joke, teddy, I collect these dang these from pride parades, I have loads at home,” he hums, dropping the condom packet on Rhett's belly and fiddling with the hem of his boxers, “I can't wait to taste you, can I?” 

Rhett blushes bright red and nods, allowing Link to tug his boxers down and take them off. Link goes to hold Rhett's legs, and Rhett stutters softly and stops him, “Don't- Um, can you avoid my scar, please?” 

Link nods and instead draws his hand along Rhett's other leg, coming to rest his hand on Rhett's waist and kissing him deeply. He draws his fingers over Rhett's exposed cock and smiles as he jumps at the touch. 

Sitting back, Link opens one of the lube packets and squeezes some into his palm, warming it quickly with his other hand before starting to stroke Rhett. His head tips back into the pillows and he moans, and Link grins smugly. 

They both jump out of their skin as the bedroom door creaks open, and Barbara wanders in. She goes to jump onto the bed and Rhett blushes and sits up quickly. 

“Barbie, go to your crate, okay? Crate.” Rhett says, pointing out into the rest of the apartment and watching her go. He clicks the door shit behind her and sighs at Link's laughter.

“You need to get a lock,” Link giggles, Rhett hiding his face in his hands and groaning. 

“I need to teach her not to worry so much, that's what I need,” He says. “Sorry about that.” Link kisses his cheek and pushes him back down into the pillows. 

“Where were we?” Link hums, planting another kiss on Rhett's chest and shuffling backwards. He kisses Rhett's tummy and opens the condom, and slowly rolls it down his shaft. 

Link licks his lips and takes just the tip into his mouth, drawing his tongue along the sensitive underside of Rhett's cock and feeling him harden. 

Link makes their first time beautiful, and passionate, trusting Rhett with his mind and body and soul as they slowly make love. It's a sharp and welcome contrast to what Link is used to, and Link never wants it to end. 

His fingers slide across Rhett's lean and supple body, smiling at the small belly he has and holding onto Rhett's self proclaimed love-handles. Rhett's arms are wrapped around Link's body and he breathes out small moans against Link's collarbones. Rhett works Link just right and for a moment, Link forgets how to breathe, how to _think_ , and he _loves_ it. 

With a soft kiss to his sweaty skin, Rhett guides Link back to reality. 

Link rests their foreheads together and he feels like crying out of pure happiness. He trusts Rhett with everything he has, and he _knows_ Rhett knows. Rhett shushes him soothingly and wipes his eyes, and for a moment goes to stop, before Link kisses him again and asks for more. 

Rhett double, triple checks and Link insists, and Links brain is suddenly void of all thought. Rhett’s soft, delicate voice keeps Link grounded.

Link comes first, his eyes squeezing shut and whimpers tumbling from his lips. Rhett slows again, and rubs his sides soothingly, and Link gasps and wraps his arms tight around Rhett’s shoulders as Rhett comes too. 

☆

Rhett’s panting against Link’s shoulders, and Link leans back to kiss him softly. Rhett smiles and kisses back warmly, pulling out of Link and hugging him close. Rhett ties off the condom and aims for his bedrooms waste basket, and Link gives a little half-hearted clap as he tosses it in first time. 

He settles back down against the pillows, and Link rests his head on Rhett’s chest.

“Thank you,” Link whispers, drawing small circles on Rhett’s tummy. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are welcomed, encouraged and very appreciated!


	8. in a blaze of fear i put a helmet on a helmet, counting seconds through the night and got carried away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! i didnt want to drag this out, but i leave it on a sweet note!

Link moves in a few months later, and they put the money he made from selling his place towards his education. 

Rhett buys him a higher quality camera and editing software, and together they start planning shorts for his portfolio. 

Link is full of wacky, creative, and funny ideas, and Rhett acts as his scribe as he talks vividly about his plans. Rhett had rarely seen Link this excited, and it warms his heart to see him so genuinely _passionate._

Christmas comes and goes, along with valentine's day and Easter, and Link frantically prepares his application for film school. He writes a short romance comedy, about a barista and his customer who flirts with exaggerated coffee orders, and quickly gathers his friends to play the roles. 

Rhett acts for him, learning his lines at work ready to film right after, and he hopes he does Link's barista character justice. 

Link's film is ready within a month, having worked day and night to get it finished and ready to be sent. 

He hosts a viewing party for their friends, watching the funny romance movie between Rhett's character and another of Link's friends. Rhett keeps his arm around Link's shoulders as their friends laugh and smile through Link's film. Link beams with pride as the credits start to roll and his friends applaud, and Rhett kisses his head. 

They walk down to the bar to celebrate, and Rhett chimes to the group that this is where Link danced up on him and that’s how they met. Link’s friends laugh and pat him on the back and say it’s a classic drunk Link move. 

The music is loud and beats in Rhett’s chest and he leads them all to the bar, letting everyone place their orders before getting himself a big margarita and passing his money across the counter. Link takes the straw from his americano into his mouth and winks at Rhett as he sucks, and Rhett blushes bright red and gulps at his drink. 

Link grabs Rhett’s wrist and drags him onto the dancefloor, rounding on him and holding his hips. 

Rhett smiles, “Gosh man, in the mood already?”

“I haven’t eaten, I’m basically drunk already,” Link says, swaying Rhett softly and grinning up at him.

“You lightweight… Wait, you haven’t eaten? That’s not healthy, why’d you skip two meals?” Rhett says, frowning slightly. Link brings a finger to Rhett’s lips and exaggeratedly shushes him.

“Stop being my dad and start being my Daddy, baby” He says, grinning wildly and making Rhett laugh.

“You really are a dang lightweight, huh?” He hums, kissing Link softly and dancing with him, “I love you.”

Link smiles and takes another long sip of his drink, and Rhett grins lovingly down at him.

The night continues with more dancing, and shots, and drunkenly wailing the lyrics to rock ballads. Rhett gets into an arm wrestle with a butch lady half his size and loses spectacularly, and he buys her and her girlfriend another round of drinks. Link enjoys himself on the dancefloor with his shirt tied up showing off his stomach, and Rhett watches appreciatively from the bar. 

Rhett grins as a drag queen with heels making her at least seven foot tall pats his back and says he’s got a keeper, and Rhett can’t help but to squeak out that he knows. She beckons Link over and gives them both tight hugs, and uses her eyeliner pencil to draw a dove on each of their arms. Link whistles and she gives a wink and says its her trademark before wandering back towards her friends. 

“That was a heavenly experience, did we just get blessed by God herself?” Link giggles, setting his glass on the bar before standing between Rhett’s legs. “Even God knows we’re soulmates, its destiny.”

Rhett laughs and kisses Link’s forehead, “Her name is Lazuli, not God, and you’ve had enough to drink.”

Link sticks his tongue out and rests his face against Rhett’s chest. Rhett kisses the top of his head and rubs his back softly. Link hums happily.

Eventually, Link lifts his head and blinks slowly up at Rhett, “Will you marry me?”

Rhett smiles, “Where’s your ring, doofus?”

Link rests his head against Rhett’s chest again, “I’m just asking. I love you.” 

“I know, but you’re drunk as anything, ask when you can actually walk in a straight line,” Rhett says, rubbing his back softly, “I love you too.”

“Will you, though?” Link presses and Rhett kisses his head again.

“I will, someday, I promise,” Rhett replies gently. 

Link nods, “Wear your uniform. Invite your buddies too, I wanna embarrass you in front of all of them with my dad dancing, and you can’t stop me.”

Rhett laughs and pats Link’s back, “Too bad, you can’t embarrass me, I tripped receiving my medal of honor and then my purple heart and they’ve never forgotten. I’m un-embarrassable.”

“That’s not a word,” Link says, before pulling back suddenly, “Wait, you have a medal of honor _and_ a purple heart? Why didn’t I know about that?”

Rhett shrugs, “Because it’s not important? I didn’t see the point of telling you.”

“A medal of honor _isn’t important?_ Rhett, you’re a war hero!” Link says, and Rhett shakes his head and holds Link at arms length.

“I was part of a war that killed six hundred and fifty _thousand_ people, injured countless others, and cost America five thousand dollars each second, it’s _nothing_ to be proud of,” Rhett says, remembering the first time he saw those statistics and how he felt sick for a month, “I’m not a hero, okay? I’m not.”

Link hugs Rhett softly, “You saved your friends, that’s why you’re a hero.” He squeezes Rhett and doesn’t let go, “You saved me too... I love you.”

Rhett wipes his eyes and hugs Link back, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And for yelling, I shouldn’t of snapped at you...”

“It’s okay,” Link says, “I shouldn’t have joked about it, are you okay?”

Nodding, Rhett lifts Link’s chin and gives him a soft kiss, “I love you, you wanna head home?” Rhett holds his arm out for Link to take, and Link smiles warmly and takes it. Link tells his friends he’s leaving and they wave him off with more cheers of congratulations. Rhett steers them towards the beach and holds Link’s hand tight, “You wanna wander along the boardwalk for a bit?”

Link hums happily and leans his head on Rhett’s shoulder, swinging their arms between them softly. 

The boardwalk is busy, as always, but they still find it peaceful. Meandering along in their tipsy states and smiling at other passing couples, and breathing in the cooling night air. 

They pass bustling cafes and restaurants, shop owners sharing cigarettes outside their tourist attraction stores, and people enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Rhett leads them aimlessly, not having a plan in mind and just wanting to spend some time with Link. 

He perks up as they walk past a store with large teddy bears sitting in chairs outside, and Rhett laughs and shakes his head at Link's grin.

“What? They're so sweet, look, it's holding a heart!” Link says. Rhett keeps walking.

“Its dumb,” Rhett says, “If you loved someone you wouldn't need to prove it with a huge ass bear.”

“Oh, but proving it with a ring is okay, huh?” Link teases, and Rhett blows a raspberry at him. “I want one!”

Rhett smiles, “You want one?”

“Yup,” Link declares, standing up and puffing out his chest, “Propose to me back with a _'huge ass’_ teddy bear, McLaughlin.”

Rhett rolls his eyes playfully and wanders back over to the store. He tells Link to wait outside and turn around, and kisses his cheek before disappearing into the store. 

He returns ten minutes later and gets down on one knee before telling Link to turn back around. 

Link gasps happily at Rhett and grins seeing the bear, holding a bright red heart with the words _’Will you marry me?’_ neatly embroidered on. Rhett hands him the bear and Link hugs it close, and Link can't contain his laughter as Rhett takes out his septum ring and holds it up in front of Link.

“ _Gross!_ ” Link says, giggling and drawing out the s. Rhett balances the small ring on the end of Link's ring finger and kisses the back of his hand. 

Link helps Rhett back to his feet and kisses him deeply, and Rhett squashes the bear between them as he kisses back. Link pulls away and puts Rhett's septum ring back in for him, and Rhett giggles that he's ticklish before kissing Link again. 

“I love you,” Link hums, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are very very appreciated, maybe tell me what part you enjoyed most? idk!
> 
> have a good day/night everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!! 
> 
> (just keep your 'this is so hot' 'this turns me on' etc comments to yourself, they make me Incredibly uncomfortable)


End file.
